


Podfic of A Silk Pillow

by loot1991



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Plug, BDSM, Backstory, Basketball, Body Calligraphy, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic, Child Abuse, Chocolate, Christmas, Coffee, Collars, Coming Out, Community: numb3rs100, D/s, DADT Repeal, Discussion of Past Abuse, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Figging, Fights, Flu, Forced Orgasm, Golf, Hangover, Hospital, Ice, Illnesses, Inspection, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Modeling, Nature, Nuns, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Painting, Panic Attacks, Party, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pie, Poker, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Spanking, Tattoos, Thanksgiving, Those not really, Triple Drabble, Underage Rape/Non-con, Uniforms, Violence, Voyeurism, War, Watercolors, Wax Play, Wedding Night, Weddings, almost, ill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: Podfic of a ladyGray99 a silk pillow seriesIt started with a question and became a lifetime





	1. notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Beginning (#121 Foreplay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67825) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



So Ladygrey99 was kind enough to give me permission to record this relly good series and since it's a series of a hundred would fics it's fairly easy to record them in just a few minutes I have the entirety of the series recorded though I may go back and rerecord certain stories more to my liking

 

so instead of puting out the entirety of the 233 Story series in a series I'm going to make it as chapters in one story and I'm going to be publishimg them one at a time so that I can make sure that the story is up to Quality before releasing it .

but worry not for as I have already recorded the entirety of the series so there's no way I can get distracted and not put out the entire story  
I have no set schedule for releasing although I'm going to try and release probably on Sundays as that is my only day off but we will see what happens


	2. in the begining (#121 Foreplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it began

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67825)

stream soundcloud[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/in-the-beginning)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/-in-the-begining-121-Foreplay-57da)


	3. Whistling (#61 Object of Affection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's about to start

Check out the original work here  


text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67831)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/whistling-61-object-of-affection)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Whistling-61-Object-of-Affection-02ce)


	4. Resolve (#27 Room Key)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeling his resolve

text[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67834)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/3a-1)


	5. Negotiations and Love Songs (#182 Negotiation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's terms

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67836)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/negotiations-and-love-songs)


	6. The Naked and the Nude (#120 Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first order is a statement.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67839)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/5a-1)


	7. A Silk Pillow (#123 Professor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There should be pain

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67842)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/a-silk-pillow)


	8. Things to Unlearn (#25 Lessons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons learned, unlearned and relearned

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67843)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/things-to-unlearn)


	9. Breaking and Re-breaking (#229 Break)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian needs to break

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67845)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/breaking-and-rebreaking)


	10. A Taste (#44 Taste)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's given a taste

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67848)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/a-taste)


	11. Clothed in Light (#191 Fireplace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is warm and safe.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67850)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/clothed-in-light)


	12. 140 and Rising (#156 Anxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too far never leaves you.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67852)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/11a)


	13. A Word Not Said (#227 Stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn't say stop

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67854)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/12a)


	14. Confessions and Orders (#102 Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian must explain.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67855)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/confessions-andorders)


	15. What Looks Back (#165 Victim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knows what he is.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67856)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/what-looks-back)


	16. Just Let Go (#36 Relinquish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian just needs to let go

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68364)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/just-let-go)


	17. No Shame (#100 Tears)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No shame in a good thing.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69286)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/no-shame)


	18. Candles, Warm and Bright (#85 Candles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Ian and Candles

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69287)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/17a)


	19. Floating (#17 In Another World)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian drifts.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69291)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/flo)


	20. Prepared and Unprepared (#125 Research)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie likes to be prepared.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69292)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/prepared-and-unprepared)


	21. The Shape of Me (#199 Inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to fit inside Ian.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69294)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/the-shape-of)


	22. Redeye (#167 Washington DC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian calls the Professor.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69297)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/redey)


	23. Dreams, Hopes and Fantasies (#5 Fantasy) ladygray99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knows better than to have fantasies.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69299)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/22a)


	24. A Companion (#168 New York)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor needs a companion for the evening.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69301)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/23a)


	25. Charlie knows he’s losing control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a gift.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69304)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/love-tokens)


	26. Losing Control (#62 Steam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie knows he’s losing control.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69307)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/25a)


	27. On the Road (#10 Travel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road stretches ahead of Ian.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70036)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/on-the-roa)


	28. Thoughts From Above (#221 Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's mind wanders in flight.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70038)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/27a)


	29. Not Smiling (#185 Opposition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sizes up the opposition.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70040)

stream [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/not-smiling)


	30. Beautiful Boy (#138 Reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gone too long.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70045)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Beautiful-Boy-138-Reunion-6d2b)


	31. Just in Time (#126 Office hours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a challenge.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70047)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Just-in-Time-126-Office-hours-207e)


	32. Knowing Nothing in Old Vegas (#169 Las Vegas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Charlie in Vegas

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70049)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Knowing-Nothing-in-Old-Vegas-169-Las-Vegas-fd3c)


	33. The Magic Word (#122 Carnal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say the magic word.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70051)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/The-Magic-Word-122-Carnal-6241)


	34. Random Encounters (#29 Encounter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a random encounter.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70054)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Random-Encounters-29-Encounter-a8a0)


	35. Yet and Mine (#114 Fierce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor makes his position clear.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70055)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Yet-and-Mine-114-Fierce-2ce0)


	36. The Same Page (#38 Discovery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Charlie aren't quite on the same page, or are they?

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70058)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/The-Same-Page-38-Discovery-6312)


	37. Being a Survivor (#21 Survival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's a survivor.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70060)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Being-a-Survivor-21-Survival-78df)


	38. Thing Desired and Deserved (#33 Uncertainty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knows what he wants. He's just not sure if he deserves it.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70062)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Thing-Desired-and-Deserved-33-Uncertainty-73ec)


	39. First Times (#115 Cocky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's not as cocky as he looks.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70063)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/First-Times-115-Cocky-5cbe)


	40. Teaching by Example (#65 Burn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is a teacher first.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70065)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Teaching-by-Example-65-Burn--f107)


	41. A Time for Words (#170 Los Angeles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to finally talk.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70066)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/A-Time-for-Words-170-Los-Angeles-ce76)


	42. Long Term, Short Term (#76 Girlfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie dodged the Rubik's cube that was thrown at his head.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70452)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Long-Term-Short-Term-76-Girlfriend-5d21)


	43. Thanksgiving (#81 Turkey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian didn't think it would be this hard.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70729)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Thanksgiving-81-Turkey-b3e4)


	44. Drinking and... (#141 Alcohol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things that should not be done while drunk.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70730)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Drinking-and...-141-Alcohol-c729)


	45. You Do Not Understand (#35 Treasure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things Don doesn't understand.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70732)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/You-Do-Not-Understand-35-Treasure-5f85)


	46. Keep It To Yourself (#162 Attack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie said he'd protect him.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70735)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Keep-It-To-Yourself-162-Attack-2ba8)


	47. A Breath (#127 Spy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he shouldn't look.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70738)

stream [here](https://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/A-Breath-127-Spy-9c61)


	48. His Ian (#200 Around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don knows his Ian is around here somewhere.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70739)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/His-Ian-200-Around-b4f4)


	49. Amateurs and Pros (#190 Shiver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seemed different.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70740)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Amateurs-and-Pros-190-Shiver-30e4)


	50. Just Talk (#130 Classified)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don just wants to talk.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70741)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Just-Talk-130-Classified-ea85)


	51. Air Hockey (#108 Hockey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness on the air hockey table.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70743)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Air-Hockey-108-Hockey-9535)


	52. Whipping Boys (#31 Mix-up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is sure he knows what Charlie wants and needs.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70745)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Whipping-Boys-31-Mix-up-8e3d)


	53. A Federal Pen (#105 Prison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's living arrangements.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70948)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/A-Federal-Pen-105-Prison-4e6d)


	54. Little Boxes (#15 Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie knows what he wants to give Ian, he just can't manage it yet.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70954)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Little-Boxes-15-Home-e79d)


	55. Sandy Steps (#220 Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk on the beach.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70955)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Sandy-Steps-220-Sand-1548)


	56. Sunset Plans (#222 Sun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Ian make plans for future sunsets.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70956)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Sunset-Plans-222-Sun-2aab)


	57. Pacific, Atlantic (#219 Sea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool water, warm water.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70957)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Pacific-Atlantic-219-Sea-3641)


	58. On His Terms (#30 Secret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has been thinking.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70959)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/On-His-Terms-30-Secret-1c68)


	59. Look up (#87 Mistletoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Ian and mistletoe.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70960)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Look-up-87-Mistletoe-6760)


	60. Three Circles (#57 Formal Wear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Circles and what the each one means.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70961)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Three-Circles-57-Formal-Wear-fe06)


	61. Algorithms and Love Songs (#208 Photograph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don can hear the words for what they really are.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70962)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Algorithms-and-Love-Songs-208-Photograph-4793)


	62. The Things You Can Not Control (#63 Sweat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things Ian could stand to learn.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70963)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/The-Things-You-Can-Not-Control-63-Sweat-ac57)


	63. Perfect Ink (#172 Skin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets new ink.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70964)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Perfect-Ink-172-Skin-748e)


	64. Brotherly Advice (#159 Alibi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don the relationship expert.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70965)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Brotherly-Advice-159-Alibi-d660)


	65. Sliding Down (#189 Ice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with ice.

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71916)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Sliding-Down-189-Ice-870a)


	66. Ask Me No Questions (#103 Arrest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you be protected from the past?

text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71918)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/podfic-of-a-silk-pillow-written-by-ladygray99--36acc5707/episode/Ask-Me-No-Questions-103-Arrest-1afc)


End file.
